


::Elle Woods voice:: Howl Object!

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mentions of canon-typical violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: When Rafael can't find any of his silver cufflinks, he knows Sonny is getting ready for the full moon.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54
Collections: Barisi Creatures Bingo





	::Elle Woods voice:: Howl Object!

**Author's Note:**

> The title only sort of makes sense (cause, get it, lawyers...wolves howl...) but it makes me laugh.

_Honestly_ , Rafael finds himself thinking when he cant find any of his silver cufflinks _, I should really be better prepared by now_.

He checks the calendar, confirming his suspicions. It is less than 24 hours to the full moon and that means Sonny is circling the wagons, girding the loins, battening down the hatches.

What Sonny is actually doing is making life very difficult for Rafael, because in removing everything silver from the apartment, he’s also leaving very few options for a man who doesn’t own any dress shirts without French cuffs.

And Rafael tries to be understanding, he really does. He knows Sonny’s had some pretty close calls, ex-lovers who promised they were okay with his whole turning-into-a-wolf thing once a month only to find themselves unable to handle the reality of it.

The first time they’d made love, Rafael had covered his bullet scars with lovebites and silently vowed to hunt down the ex who had put them there.

He’d only been a little bit perturbed to learn he didn’t need to because Sonny has three sisters with very little moral compunction between them. They’d gleefully informed him of the tragic incident involving one man, a bathtub, and a very slippery hairdryer. Well, accidents do happen.

It doesn’t fix his current problem though, which is that he’s running late for a deposition and can’t find the silk knot cufflinks he usually uses when the moon is at it’s peak.

He scans the top of his dresser again, poking into the various drawers in which he keeps his cuff and tie accessories. He repeats his previous thought to himself. They’ve been living together for four months now and every month he tells himself he will go pick up some stainless steel or gunmetal options, maybe even splurge on a pair in rose gold.

He turns back to the closet in frustration, trying to remember which of Sonny’s button-cuff dress shirts will look least oversized on him. As he pivots, he sees a velvet box on top of Sonny’s dresser with a note on it bearing his name.

Now that he looks at it, he vaguely remembers Sonny murmuring something about a gift in his ear before he’d left for work. He crosses over to the dresser and picks up the note.

_Rafi,_

_I know you probably forgot I have that interview with Brooklyn today. I borrowed the silk cufflinks. I hope you will accept these in exchange. See you tonight._

_xoxo_

_Sonny_

Rafael carefully opens the box and gazes down at the contents. It is a pair of metallic cufflinks, stainless steel from the looks of them, small squares engraved with the scales of justice.

He smiles softly to himself, running a finger over the delicate etchings. He slips them through the buttonholes of his shirt and is finally out the door.

* * *

When Rafael gets home he smells the smoky char of grilling meat. He walks into the kitchen and finds Sonny poking at the stovetop, nothing between himself and the heat but a towel loosely wrapped around his hips. Sonny always wants to cook for Rafael and it’s a want that becomes a need when his wolf is at the forefront, a need to show he can provide for his mate.

“You’re going to burn yourself,” Rafael chides, nudging Sonny out of the way with a kiss and taking the tongs out of his hand.

“It’ll heal.” Sonny retorts, but he lets Rafael flip the steak, moving to set the table. He only puts down one plate, one fork and knife. Rafael looks out the window and winces, he hadn’t really noticed how late it was when he left the office.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t home sooner,” he says. “Are you feeling the pull?”

Sonny nods and steps back as Rafael sits down to eat. He waits, watching while his mate takes his first bite. Rafael hums in pleasure, smiling.

“Thank you, querido.” Rafael takes another bite. “This is delicious.”

Sonny flushes with pleasure and his toes wiggle.

Rafael wants to ask how his interview went, if the Brooklyn DA’s office holds any level of appeal the way it didn’t years ago. He had been tempted to reach out to his contact there again, but Sonny was determined not to ride on Rafael’s coattails in any way and Rafael didn’t want to muddy the waters by asking his contact how the interview went like a parent asking after a student’s exam results.

Sonny is fidgety, wiping down the counter, putting the pan in the sink. He circles around the table and pauses, watching Rafael take another bite. His head tilts up to the window, and Rafael can see his eyes changing colour and he knows it is time. Questions about his day can wait.

He reaches a hand out to Sonny, who leans down for one last kiss before he pads out of the kitchen and down the hall to the bedroom.

Rafael takes his time eating, knowing Sonny prefers to shift in private. Another thing he can thank his exes for, Rafael knows. They’ve made progress though, on the first full moon in their new place Sonny had tearfully admitted that he was afraid for Rafael to see his wolf at all.

The quiet is broken with the cracks and grunts that signal his boyfriend’s shift from lanky two-legged human to his werewolf form. Rafael gives it a few more minutes, putting his leftovers away and washing his dishes before walking into the bedroom.

Sonny huffs at him from the nest he has created at the foot of the bed and Rafael rolls his eyes.

“Did you at least leave me a blanket this time?” He asks, and Sonny noses helpfully at the thick purple knit afghan he has not absorbed into his blanket nest.

Rafael brushes his teeth and slips into his pyjamas before getting into bed. Sonny waits until he is situated comfortably before dragging his blankets up so he is next to his mate. He turns around a few times and then lies back down with a satisfied sigh, burying his nose under his tail. Three of his paws are tucked into his belly. The fourth, the one that is his left hand when he is human, rests gently on Rafael’s hand, between their bodies.

This is his safety, Sonny knows. This apartment is his den, the man asleep next to him is his mate. His wolf no longer needs to be afraid. With a low growl of contentment, Sonny drifts off to sleep.


End file.
